


Divinely Incestuous Reunion

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Groping, Incest, Lactation Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Rhea unexpectedly finds herself reunited with Sothis, and the two quickly shares an intimacy they have long missed.
Relationships: Rhea/Sothis (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Divinely Incestuous Reunion

There is nothing that could have prepared Rhea to be visited in her bedchambers at night by none other than her Mother, a very real and physical manifestation of Sothis. In fact, at first she was prepared to think that she may have gotten too sleepy, or that she has already fallen asleep and is in fact dreaming, staring at her Mother’s young and juvenile face with wonder and amazement both. 

Until, of course, Sothis snaps her out of it with a pout and a stern, “Don’t just stand there, Seiros! Are you happy to see me or what? I spent a lot of energy just to hijack Byleth’s body for tonight, you know!”

“M-mother! Oh Mother, I could hardly believe you have returned to me, I have longed for so long for this…” Rhea quickly falls to her knees before her tiny mother, hugging onto her and resting her face against her abdomen, the golden ropes and tassels covering it disappearing with a snap of Sothis’s fingers. “Aah, Mother’s bare abdomen… it’s been too long…”

“Hmhm, oh I know, I know, Seiros.” Despite her tiny stature and juvenile appearance, Sothis speaks with a motherly cadence, stroking her daughter’s hair in a loving and affectionate manner. “It took me a while to figure out how to do this, you know. Hijacking Byleth’s body temporarily, I mean. And I don’t think I’d be able to keep this up for too long, so why don’t we enjoy this while it lasts, hmm?”

“Yes, of course, Mother. I’ve… I’ve longed for your touch ever since the day you were taken from me…” Rhea obediently stands back up and steps back to allow her mother a better view of how she has changed over the millenia, holding her arms by her sides so she would not obstruct anything, “I hope that my body has developed in the ways that pleases you?” 

“Oh, but of course, Seiros.” Sothis smirks mischievously as she circles around her daughter and eyes up her body, her lascivious gaze and predatory grin bringing a blush to Rhea’s cheeks. “I have to admit, you really have filled out while I was away, haven’t you? I could barely recognize you at first, you’ve become so thicc! Like damn, my daughter has really become a milf, huh? Jackpot ~” 

“Oh, Mother… you say such strange things.” Pretty obviously not understanding the lingo Sothis uses, but nevertheless understanding how perverted her Mother is being, Rhea rubs her thighs together nervously as she gets more and more excited just being eyed up like this. It’s the kind of attention she has been far too long denied by Sothis’s absence. “I simply hope that it is to your liking, I know that you had thoroughly enjoyed how my body was in its youth…”

“Duhh, of course I do, it’s your body Seiros, how could I ever resist?” Finally taking the initiative, Sothis steps forward and places her hands upon Rhea’s hips, eagerly running them up and down her sides, giving her thighs a good feel before moving her hands up to getting a handful of her daughter’s enormous breasts. Groping and rubbing her daughter’s oversized udders in her hands, she looks up at her panting and gasping daughter and says, “Just as sensitive as you ever were, are you? Unf, you really are so fucking sexy, Seiros, I can’t believe how much I’ve missed out on. I’m really going to take as much advantage of you as I can while I’m around ~”

“Please… aahn, please do, Mother. You know I belong to you, body and soul… “ Helpless with submissiveness, Rhea simply allows her Mother to grope and fondle her bust to her heart’s desire, her arousal growing unbearable and her knees growing weak beneath her. Even as Sothis pulls down her nightgown and exposes her chest, she simply allows her tiny and juvenile Mother to do as she pleases, latching onto her teat with her mouth while milking the other breast with her hands, standing still no matter how much the ecstasy threatens to spill over. “Ooh, Mother… Aah, you are as eager to make use of your daughter’s body as you were then…”

Sothis doesn’t respond, really getting into the mood now, and simply continues to suckle on her own daughter’s breast as if she is the child, delighting in the sweet and viscous milk pouring out from Rhea’s nipple and down her throat. She keeps the other breast busy as well, squeezing and milking it, letting its flow of milk roll down her bosom and stain her nightgown. She hasn’t had this level of intimacy in far too long with her own flesh and blood, that she doesn’t remotely hold herself back from doing whatever she desires with her daughter.

By the time Mother has had her fill, Rhea is panting and moaning, on the verge of ecstasy, her nipples still leaking with milk even after Sothis has stopped suckling and squeezing them, and is instead licking her lips clean. Indeed, her breasts really are that sensitive, and they always have been, ever since the first time her Mother has ever played with her like that. It doesn’t take long for Sothis to bring her to the edge of ecstasy like this, just nursing at her breasts and guzzling down her divinely delectable milk.

As her daughter’s knees buckle beneath her and her voice rings out with pleasure, Sothis opens her eyes and looks up at her with a deviously satisfied look on her face, before finally letting go of her leaky teats. Licking the last drops of milk off of Rhea’s nipples, and then her own lips, Sothis says smugly, “Aah, how good it feels to defile you again like this… you really have the best udders, Seiros. Come on, give your mama a look at your rump, I’ve been wanting to get a taste of that ever since I laid my eyes upon you at the monastery.”

“Aahh… yes, Mother, I hope my… ‘rump’ will please you well.” Although it’s not something Rhea readily admits, being treated like such a livestock by her own mother really puts her in an incredibly submissive mindset. Normally, to everyone else, she is the archbishop, a revered figure and sole authority of the Church of Seiros, but to her own Mother, she is just livestock, her breasts referred to as udders, her derriere referred to as rump… It saturates her being with so much lust that even after having had her first climax, her body is still just as riled up as before. 

With Rhea turned around, her enormous behind stuck out for her Mother, Sothis eagerly gets her hands all over that, groping and feeling it through the thin fabric of the dress. With how small her body is compared to her own daughter’s, and with how well-endowed Rhea is, she finds herself delighted by the absolutely enormous size of her daughter’s ass, playfully dry humping her daughter and giving her ass a few hard spanks. Biting her lips, she grunts, “Unf, Seiros, you’re so fucking hot!”

“I, I am so… ah-! Nnhh, I’m so glad my body is t- n-nnh! Is to your liking, Mother…” Not having been spanked in such a long time, Rhea flinches at how much it stings when her Mother spanks her like that, the sensation nearly making her knees buck underneath her again. With how delicate and tender her skin has become there, she has no doubt that there must be bright red handprints on her behind at this point, but that doesn’t mean her Mother is going to stop anytime soon. Instead, Sothis just keeps going, and going, and going, her hand colliding with the soft flesh of her behind over and over again, sending ripples through her meaty ass and waves of pleasure through her body with each spank.

By the time Sothis is finally satisfied with the spanking, or rather, by the time she’s too aroused to just keep spanking her daughter, Rhea’s barely able to stand, her ass throbbing red and overly sensitive to touch, her panties drenched wet and leaking. Panting, Sothis hurriedly starts pulling up Rhea’s dress, hiking it over her waist so she can get a nice clear view of her handiwork. So red and sensitive at this point, that even a simple touch makes her daughter wince in pain… Aah, she simply can’t hold back!

Yanking down Rhea’s white lacy panties until it’s sitting comfortably around her knees, Sothis quickly buries her face in, her tongue upon her daughter’s asshole as she grabs onto her cheeks with both hands, ignoring the wincing coming from Rhea. As if thoroughly entranced, she eagerly begins rimming her daughter, excitedly circling Rhea’s hole a few times with the tip of her tongue, slowly rubbing and grinding the flat part of her tongue up against it, and then quickly lapping at it. Even before she pushes her tongue into her asshole, Sothis is already able to make Rhea moan and cry out in pleasure.

Pausing for just a moment, just long enough to be a snarky little bitch, Sothis snickers, “Wow, looks like you really are just as much of a buttslut as you were all those years ago, huh? That’s so perverted and depraved, Seiros. You’re such a depraved pervert, you know that? How shameful, to think others think of you as a respectable woman~”

“Y-you’re… n-nnhh, you’re right, Mother… I am, I am such a shameful perverted woman… I get off to, to having my… my a-ass getting eaten out by my own Mother…!” Though she still seems a bit awkward about using the kinds of lingo her Mother uses, it comes a bit more naturally to Rhea in this moment when she’s so fully immersed in the sensation of being rimmed like this. Even if it’s not something that can actually bring her to a climax like being milked can, it still fills her with so much energy and neediness.

As Sothis grows content with how much ass she’s eaten, she gets up and gives her daughter another hard spank, before heading over to the bed and lying down on it, beckoning for Rhea to come over. Practically commanding her, she says, “I can’t get enough of you Seiros, come sit on my face. I want your ass all up in my face baby, come on! Let me eat your pussy out!”

Obediently, Rhea limps over, still walking funny from what a harsh spanking she received, and does as her Mother instructs, taking a moment to position herself before lowering her enormous ass over her Mother’s face. Pretty quickly, she’s once again greeted with a wave of pleasure washing over her body, as Sothis gets back to work, this time working her tongue on her honeypot instead, lapping and grinding her tongue at it with all the pent up arousal in her tiny little body. 

Not able to maintain her posture to begin with, due to how wracked with excitement her body already is, having her sex eaten out by her Mother like this now is quickly making Rhea lose it, barely able to keep herself upright as she sits upon Sothis’s face. If it’s not for Sothis’s arms wrapped around her thick thighs, Rhea would have easily already ended up prone all over her Mother. But then again, it is also for her Mother’s iron grip, that her delicate flower is faced with the full force of Sothis’s ravenous tongue without recourse, something that soon pushes her over the edge once again, sending her gushing all over her Mother’s face.

With their arousal and their strength finally spent, Sothis and Rhea find themselves in each other’s arms once Rhea has gotten off of her Mother’s face. It’s been such a long time since they’re able to enjoy each other’s presence so intimately, that with all the remnants of sexual arousal emptied from their systems, they simply want to be together like this, for as long as Sothis has control over time.

Planting a soft kiss to her daughter’s forehead, and turning her attention to gently rubbing and soothing her daughter’s butt, Sothis gives her a soft smile, a much gentler than the one she uses during sex, “Seiros… aah, it’s been too long since we’ve gotten to spend time together like this. I really missed you a lot, you know! What even took you so long to bring me back anyways!?”

“Oh Mother, I apologize, I had been planning f-” Rhea finds herself cut off with a kiss before she could issue a full apology and explanation, the feeling of her Mother’s lips against hers quickly calming her down and bringing her reprieve. Realizing that Sothis only wants to spend a nice moment with her right now, before she exhausts her strength usurping Byleth’s body and must return to rest, she returns the smile, and says, “I missed you too, Mother. I’ve longed for your return for so long now. Every single night, I pray to you, hoping that you will soon be by my side once again. I doubt you could even hear my prayers while you were dormant, but… it helps me feel a bit closer to you even when you’re so far away.”

“That’s really cute, Seiros. That’s really cute.” Despite the taunting way in which Sothis says that, she’s blushing and smiling like an idiot upon hearing Rhea being so cute like that. Goodness, she really can’t think of anyone else who can say something so… like that, and actually fluster her like this, asides from her own daughter. “Don’t worry Seiros, even when I’m dormant, I’m always watching over Fódlan, and over you. Whether or not I’m conscious of it, I’m always receiving prayers, and remembering every bit of it. Heheh, who knows? Maybe that was what brought my memories back, and prompted me to try this little stunt.”

“Oh, Mother…” Hearing that her prayers have actually had an effect, Rhea tears up, and buries her face into her Mother’s flat bosom, overwhelmed with emotions. She genuinely feels so strongly for Sothis, that simply hearing that her nightly prayers to her Mother are actually received has reignited a feeling of devotion and filial piety in her. Looking up at Sothis with needy eyes, she says, “Don’t worry, Mother, I’ll continue to pray to you, every single night, so that one day, you might fully return to me. I will… I will make sure I see that you are fully restored someday, so that we may never be apart again.” 

“That makes me happy to hear.”

Sothis feels so content and happy in this moment, that she is at a loss for words, simply embracing Rhea and holding her in her arms like this. She will have to return to Byleth’s bedroom before the night is over so she can relinquish command of this body, unfortunately, and she might not be able to do this again for another week. But as long as she is able to spend any amount of time with her daughter at all, Sothis feels like she will never be lacking in the love that keeps her bound to this world.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this fic a week ago, but hadn't had the time to finish writing it until now. Now that the plague has shut everything down, I'll finally have time to focus on writing again...
> 
> But yes! Have fun. I've always really wanted to write Rheathis content, and I'm really glad I finally got around to doing it. Mother x Daughter incest ships... good...


End file.
